Rose Falon, Abducted or Runaway?
by Xxle-grellxX
Summary: She was a normal girl with an average boring life, until that day. Who would've thought someone like her would become a target in Beyond Birthday's plot for revenge against L? Everything she's ever known is gone, the rules twisted around. If she wants to survive she'll have to play through this messed up game and even then will she really be free? Or can she never go back? Pre-Kira


_**Oh my god, yet another fucking story**_

_**I'm just...special when it comes to updating my old stories, I'm sorry**_

_**Not like any of you care of curse but...**_

_**So first things first I don't do warnings, they're gay and honestly I prefer surprises **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and we all fucking know that**_

_**Oh and just so you know, I curse a lot**_

_**A**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

_**T**_

_**Fun Fact: Beyond Birthday mentions that he was a fan of the manga _Akazukin Chacha_ when he was younger.**_

* * *

><p>Life sucked. But that was a fact of fucking life, and to me anyone that hadn't already figured that out didn't deserve the life they were given. They could just go crawl back up into their mother's uterus's for all I fucking cared. People didn't seem to understand just how lucky they all were, that they were born in a first world country, that they had a loving family, that they didn't have any disabilities. It was all fucking bullshit to me, but hey, what did <em>I<em> know? I was just that Goth freak who sat in the back of the class. "**The girl without a soul.**"

Excuse me for actually having a brain you uncultured piece of shit.

"**The future Miss Serial Killer of America." **Wow real original there, where did you find your material, the kindergarten trash can?

My god how I wished I could pound some knowledge into them. I just wished that for once in their pathetic lives they could understand how meaningless they really were.

God I couldn't stand vanity more than possibly anything else. Undeserved egos were the very reason I was quote "A cold, unwanted, first class bitch." Might I add that I go to a Christian school full of all those unbearable little goody goodies that'd get pregnant at 16 and be fat housewives who sat on their ass all day drinking wine.

These people weren't all high and mighty; the sooner they learned to _shut the fuck up_ the better life would be for everyone. Of course I'm not perfect either, but hey at least I knew that I wasn't the shit. At least I was aware of my unimportance in this world.

"Miss…Falon pay attention or get out of my class and go have a talk with the headmaster." My teacher snapped and I reluctantly turned my attention back towards the board, regretting every second of my meaningless existence. **"Why do people live?"** Why does there have to be a fucking reason for everything? What if there isn't one, what if your precious little god isn't real? **"Why are we all so blessed?" **Are you questioning the life you were given? Are you daring to ask such a stupid question so you can spout some bullshit about the human spirit or the meaning of life?

How is this learning? I'd be better off living on the streets selling drugs. At least then I'd actually be learning something other than whatever the hell you call this mess.

I hated Christian school. It really wasn't the best place for an atheist like me and all it did was prove how truly horrible and dull my existence was. By now it was common knowledge that I was an unbeliever, a sinner that I was going to hell. And somehow people thought that they were better than I. Excuse you, I don't recall ever seeing you down at a soup kitchen or an animal shelter. Weren't you at that party last weekend and you still claim that you're better than me?

Alright, I see, I understand now. Life was a game at the carnival, rigged yet irresistible. It would slowly drain you of everything and leave you broke and desperate.

I hadn't even realized that I was writing all this down into my _private _notebook until it was abruptly snatched from my desk by the teacher. Excuse me- substitute. Whatever did it really matter at this point?

His crimson (?) eyes scanned through my journal and after a moment there was just an awkward silence throughout the classroom. I felt all eyes on me and I sent an ice cold glare that made several victims-excuse me unfortunate girls and boys- back off immediately. Those were the idiots who had encountered my wrath head on and somehow managed to survive it.

I never said I wasn't just a tad violent, now did I?

"Well…this is…see me after class." His tone held no emotion in it, it didn't seem as if he particularly cared, in fact I swear when he had been reading through my personal thoughts I had seen some amusement, some agreement in his unsettling orbs. And somehow I knew it wasn't about my current thoughts, it was more likely than anything my stalker chart.

Lately someone has been stalking me, and being the rational (that's highly debatable at this point) human that I was, I started trying to track them down. I didn't understand who would want to stalk me or why. But I decided I'd let them have their fun for a little while then track their ass down and give them a piece of my mind.

Let's see if they still want to be anywhere near me after that.

Class soon ended after that and since it was the last class I would've gone home but no apparently not. It seems a certain substitute just couldn't resist getting all up in a 14 year olds problems.

"What exactly did you want to speak to me about sir?" My tone was strained, I, not even attempting to feign kindness. There's no use faking an emotion you clearly aren't right?

"I just wished to ask you a few questions. Is your home life ok?"

What, this wasn't about the stalker...? Did he actually give a fuck about my wellbeing? Ha how hilarious.

"Fine, but that's not really any of your business now is it?" I managed to get out through clenched teeth. "Lying does no good, I thought someone like you would know that Rose." He stood up, popping his neck and began taking slow steps towards me.

"There's_ nothing_ wrong with my home life." I growled clenching my fists and crumpling the homework I didn't plan to do anyways.

"Well not yet of course, but something tells me it's all about to go to shit." His face had darkened and the concerned look had been replaced by a predatory-a psychotic, a murderous- one.

Something was very, very wrong here; I could feel it as knots formed in my stomach and beads of sweat rolled down my forehead.

He seemed to notice my sudden uneasiness and chuckled causing me to jump back. When the hell did he get that close?

"I thought you were tough, but look at you." He mocked, slowly backing me into the corner of the classroom with no windows. Damn our shitty architecture.

"You're just as scared as those you call pathetic weak pansies." He continued to tease.

Who the hell was this guy? And what the hell did he want with me?!

"T-the fu-u-ck man...? Wh-who are yo-you?!" I screamed the last part and he cringed from annoyance. "Well it seems I've gone this far, there's no real harm or point in hiding this any longer." Shrugging he removed his blonde hair-which I could now see was a wig- and took a bow. "Beyond Birthday, Miss Falon, but you can just call me B.B. Or even the man who's about to change your entire life." He laughed and it occurred to me that this was actually _funny _to him. He enjoyed doing whatever the hell he was about to do to me.

I was so shocked the name took a few seconds to even make half a connection in my brain, and when it did, I sort of wish it hadn't. '_Beyond Birthday, a serial killer from LA…but wasn't he arrested…? No there was something on the news about it I think.' _"You-you're a mon-st-ster…"

"Now that's not really the smartest thing to say to someone who's in control of your life at the moment, now is it?" He was uncomfortably close now and for a split second I debated punching him in the gut, something-anything to distract him long enough for me to get away, but quickly decided against it when I saw a gleaming, rather sharp object in his hands. See, knives and I, we don't get along. Knives like to go stabby, stabby and I don't like to go stabby, stabby.

"So there are two ways we could do this, you could be a good little girl and come with me willingly, without a fuss…or you could be a little bitch and make my job a million times more difficult." He offered and I looked at him in surprise. "You-you're not going to ki-kill me?"

"What? Do you want to die?" I immediately shook my head. "Of course not."

"Then let's fucking go, I don't have all day and I've got other shit to do." What's he got to do that's more important than abducting a person? I don't even…what?! He forcefully grabbed my arm and started dragging me to god knows where. **Probably a car.**

I chuckled a little, thinking back to something one of my few friends said once. She was comparing me to anime characters and said I was the female equivalent of Eren Jaeger. Now I had no idea who the fuck this was at first so I ended up googling him. Apparently he was the hot-headed, outspoken, slightly-sassy, determined protagonist of Shingeki No Kyojin, aka Attack on Titan. It was even funnier when I remembered how earlier today she had been ranting about how Eren had been abducted in the manga.

Just, wow. This has been the most interesting day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry folks that's all!<strong>_

_***gets shot***_

_**OWWWWW WHO SHOT ME**_

_**Izaya: *slowly raises hand***_

_**WHERE'D YOU EVEN GET A GUN?! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN HIDING IT THIS WHOLE TIME**_

_**Melody: In his pants**_

_**L: Ha**_

_**SOOOOOO I know it's the first chappy but please review! I live off that shit and if I'm a shitty writer I at least want to know it!**_

_**PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEE**_

_***puppy dog eyes***_

_**I'll give you POCKY!**_

_**Fun Fact: In the anime, certain characters take on stylized hair colors while the viewer hears their thoughts; L's colour is blue.**_

_**Adios Chicas~ See ya later!**_


End file.
